Sea remains a world still unknown for us and we always look for peace of mind and some excitement.
There is none of facilities permitting this attractive new world to be easily and safely enjoyed by us.
Recently, scuba diving has become more and more popular and a population of divers has correspondingly increased. However, all of the existing urban pools for scuba diving are as small as of several meters in both width and depth and are utilized only for basic training of the scuba diving.
Such existing diving pools have no factor of amusement incorporated in the pools themselves and are inappropriate as the leisure facilities.
Certainly many attractive spots at which the diving truly as a leisure can be fully enjoyed can be found so far as the divers visit Okinawa and the foreign countries, but traveling expenses to visit such spots are heavy burden on urbanites. The number of spots that can be found within easy reach for the urbanites is too limited, particularly in our country, to accommodate the population of the divers recently increasing more and more.